1934 World Ice Hockey Championships
The 1934 Men's Ice Hockey World Championships were held from February 3 – 11, 1934 in Milan, Italy. Canada, represented by the Saskatoon Quakers, won its seventh world championship, defeating the USA in the final. The World Championship bronze medal and the European Championship title went to Germany. It was the second European Championship title for the Germans. Like the previous year's World Championship twelve teams participated, with defending champion USA and Canada advancing directly to the second round. The other ten teams split into three preliminary groups for the six remaining second round places. But in the preliminary Group C, there was a stalemate among the three teams – all with two points and the same number of goals for and against. As a result, the organizing committee decided, all three teams in Group C should advance. With nine instead of eight teams in the second round, the format was changed from two groups of four teams to three groups of three teams. The group winners advanced directly to the semi-finals. The fourth semi-final position was decided by an extra qualifying round for the second place finishers.Tournament summary The second and third place teams in the extra qualifying round were awarded fifth and sixth positions. The six teams not advancing to the semi-finals or the extra qualifying round played a round-robin series for positions seven through twelve. First round Group A Hungary 2 - 0 Great Britain Great Britain 2 - 1 Czechoslovakia Czechoslovakia 1 - 0 Hungary Standings Group B Switzerland 20 - 1 Belgium France 4 - 1 Romania Romania 3 - 2 Belgium Switzerland 3 - 0 France Belgium 2 - 0 France Switzerland 7 - 2 Romania Standings Group C Austria 2 - 1 Germany Germany 3 - 2 Italy Italy 1 - 0 Austria Standings Second round Group D United States 1 - 0 Czechoslovakia Czechoslovakia 4 - 0 Austria United States 1 - 0 Austria Standings Group E Italy 0 - 0 o.t. Hungary Switzerland 1 - 0 Hungary Switzerland 3 - 0 Italy Standings Group F Canada 9 - 0 France Canada 6 - 0 Germany Germany 4 - 0 France Standings Third round *Hungary withdrew forfeiting their games.Podnieks p.125 Germany 1 - 0 o.t. Czechoslovakia Standings Consolation round for 7-12 places *France withdrew, as did Belgium after one game Great Britain 3 - 0 Belgium* Austria 2 - 1 Great Britain Italy 3 - 0 Romania Austria 3 - 1 Romania Great Britain 4 - 1 Italy Great Britain 2 - 1 Romania Italy 2 - 2 a.p. Austria Standings ''' Final round '''Semi-Finals February 10 Canada 2 - 1 o.t. Switzerland United States 3 - 0 Germany Third place game February 11 Germany 2 - 1 o.t. Switzerland Final February 11 Canada 2 - 1 o.t. United States Final rankings – World Championship 1934 World Champion Final rankings – European Championship 1934 European Champion ' ' Team rosters Team Photos 34CAN.jpg|Canada 34Ger.jpg|Germany Citations References *Complete results * * Men's World Championships Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships